


Thursdays

by FanWriter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: It takes a village to raise a child - so choose your village wisely.





	

''Hey everybody.''

''Hey, Greg. What are you doing ... here,'' John trailed off as Greg kept walking through the flat of 221B. He looked to his wife who sat beside him on the couch.

Smiling, she patted his arm. ''You have some weird friends.''

He opened his mouth to argue in his defence, until he caught sight of the brothers Holmes in his peripheral vision, as if in a silent conversation. He quirked his lips in a silent answer.

''We'll see you lot later,'' Greg said making his way to the door.

John stood. ''Hang on, wait a moment, where are you taking my daughter?''

Greg looked down at a sleeping Rosie. ''It's Thursday,'' he said, as if that explained everything.

John tilted his head. ''Yeah?''

Greg sighed and hitched the baby bag higher on his shoulder. ''Look, John, this ... group of ours,'' he gestured to the people in the room, ''is kind of like a family, right?''

''A weird and messed up one, yes,'' he nodded, trying to follow his friend's train of thought.

''Right, well, when one person in the family has a kid, the child kind of, you know, belongs to all of us''

''Uh huh,'' John nodded. ''Yeah, no, I don't remember you being there for the conception.''

Sherlock frowned. ''Nor do I.''

John gave him a look. ''You weren't there either.''

''Well,'' Sherlock amended, ''not in the room.''

''Since we are on this subject,'' said Mycroft, brushing a bit of lint off his trousers, ''I must ask that you refrain from any more _conceptions_ in rooms that I have placed cameras in. People are watching those 24/7 you know.''

''You put more cameras in the flat?'' Sherlock asked in indignation, immediately getting up to start looking for them.

''The point is,'' Greg got the attention back on him as Sherlock started throwing books off their shelves, ''that I took Thursdays off of work to spend time with Rosie. Thursdays are my day, today is Thursday, so if the lot of you will excuse us, Rosie and I have a park to visit and an Edgar Allan Poe book to read. Maybe we'll even get a bit of ice cream.''

''She's too young for ice cream,'' John firmly stated.

''Oh,'' Mary piped up, ''she's too yound for ice cream but she's not too young for Poe?''

''Look,'' Greg interrupted, as John was once again going to try his case, ''we'll make a list. I got Thursdays and Molly said she wanted Wednesdays. Mrs. Hudson, what day do you want Rosie?'' he asked pulling out his notebook with his unoccupied hand.

''Ooo, let's see. I've always liked Sundays,'' she said smiling.

''Sundays, good.'' Greg jotted it down. ''Mycroft?''

Mycroft gave a start. ''Why do I have to spend time with her?''

Greg gave him an obvious look. Slowly, he said, ''You're part of the family.''

Knowing he wasn't getting out of it, he let out a long-suffering sigh. ''Very well. I'll take Mondays.'' Under his breath, he added, ''If only to undo what Mrs. Hudson did the day before.'' He glanced over at the landlady disapprovingly as she cooed at the baby, who was starting to wake up at all the noise.

The DI was quick to write both days down. ''Right, so that leaves Sherlock -''

''Present,'' Sherlock automaticly responded, momentarily peeping his head out from under the desk.

'' - with Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. You get the rest of the days by default since your the main Godparent,'' Greg explained at Sherlock confused look.

''Right, good,'' Sherlock's look of confusion didn't let up. ''Days for what?''

''Umm, hi,'' Mary interjected. ''What about us, you know, her parents?''

Greg looked back down at his notebook. ''Oh, yeah, right. Uh, Sherlock, you take Tuesday -''

''If only to undo what Mycroft has done the day before.'' John smirked as Mycroft sent him a withering glare.

'' - John can have Fridays, and that leaves Mary for Saturdays.'' Greg put the notebook back, and headed out the door. ''Right, well, we're off,'' he called from the stairs.

Mary stood and wrapped her arms around her husband. ''Awww, they're as sweet as they are weird.'' She muffled her laughter in his back as he sighed. ''Since we have a break from Rosie, want to get started on another conception?''

John looked at her over his shoulder. ''Why not. I don't think Mycroft would have put cameras in there.'' They closed the door to John's old room and dodged Rosie's crib just as they heard Sherlock give a frusterated yell to his brother.

''WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE ARE THE CAMERAS?!''


End file.
